The Hero of Minecraftia
by ZedisDeadMan
Summary: Steve, an average man finds himself in a position in which the whole world relies on him to protect Minecraftia from hell on earth.
1. Chapter 1

Steve awoke up in his bed in the early morning. His house was a nice quaint oak wood house. His bedroom was the majority of his shack. It had nice soft, white wool flooring and a glass pane window overlooking the head of the bed. Steve had a chest in which he held items that was precious to him. It held his favorite childhood toy, a wooden sword in which his father had made for him, he had a piece of pure Lapis Lazuli which he found. Among those he had a bone which belonged to a dead skeleton, a spider eye in a jar, and a old enchantment book that belong to a dungeon library to name a few.

Steve put on his shoes and walked out the door. Steve lived in the village of Ender Hollow. He was born grew up in the big city of Grand Utopia, the capital city of Minecraftia which was hundreds miles away. Steve didn't like the city, all the business was in the fishing and shipping goods industry. He wanted to live a more simpler life, so he moved into a village where he works as a coal miner. Steve knew everybody and everybody knew Steve in the village. As he walked down the gravel road to his work station he met up with Franklin, his friend had lived in Ender Hollow all his life. Franklin and Steve both worked for Mr. Porter, an old man who was in charge of Porter Mining. As the two enter the Work Station they signed in for work, grabbed their pick axes and headed towards the mine.

About an hour into work Steve had found a weird stone. It glistened in the dark. It had a pearly texture and was a black stone and it look odd. Steve struck it with his pick axe. He drove it deep into the stone. The ground started to shake slightly. Steve attempted to withdraw his tool from the stone but it was stuck. As he pull on it more, Steve put a foot on the block for leverage and uses both hands. The ground started to grow more violently as the cave started to collapse, when Steve finally freed the pick axe there was a flash of bright light and Steve was knocked back.


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve's eyes opened up he was gazing up at the sky. Steve slowly regained his senses as he notice he laying down in a green grassy meadow. He roll over onto his stomach and got on one knee to observe his surroundings. The grass mixed with short grass that had been grazed by animals along with untouched knee-high grass. Roses and yellow flowers dotted the field and a few short oak trees were in the mix here and there. Steve got on his feet and stumbled across the meadow. Steve's balance was lacking and he fell down into a river bank below. He got on his knees and splashed his face with water. He stood up again and walked across the wilderness in search of what had happened to him.

Steve climbed a hill to observed what's around him. He saw grass that stretched to what seemed forever. oak trees in varied hight filled the landscape. Herds of sheep, pig and cow roamed freely as they grazed. That's when a flash of bright white light abruptly appeared at Steve.

"Hello, chosen one." A voice said, the light dimmed down and revealed it self as an orb.

Steve was dumbfounded. "how could this be? An orb talking? What in the nether is going on?" He thought.

"Steve don't be alarmed. I come in peace, I was sent to you personally from the aether. that block you struck, it gave you powers that no other man can do. You have the ability to destroy blocks in your path with great ease and you will never tire as you can sprint with extreme speed. You're mind had been blessed with creativity which makes you profoundly clever and an expert at craftsmanship. You are given the knowledge of the Ancient Ones and you fear no evil. Now, I must go now, Steve. Goodbye..." Steve gave a slow wave he turned his back and started to walk away. "Wait, one more thing." Steve turned back. "Take this...go see a man name Sidmore in the village of Timber Twine, he will help you in your journey as the chosen one. Follow your heart and you will find him." The light disappeared.

Steve shook his head, rubbed his eyes and took a stretch. He wasn't imagining things. Steve walked for miles. As the hours went by Steve became more desperate. His legs ache and his vision hazy. He wiped off the sweat on his forehead with back of his hand, the brutal summertime heat was bearing down on Steve relentlessly. He had been walking through a barren desert, his need for water and food made him tiered and weak "follow your heart and you will find him" that sentence rang through Steve's head like a bell.

Steve could barley see of what seems to be a village. Steve mustered up all the strength he had left and pressed on. When he finally arrived at the town he felt like headed for a brief second and went crashing down.


End file.
